redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ladyamber88
OK, I archived it. User blog:Shieldmaiden Check every thing except Fenna and OK. Muahaha! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:10, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Update MTW2, I'll be off for 1/2 hour- have to watch a movie about juiciadal system. A HASSLE! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:38, 10 February 2009 (UTC) hy, update for MTWII. Also, chck this out: User blog:Emerlis Ligamenta/Veil's Legacy Co-writing, ya see. And please, if youhaven't yet, read A Swordmaid's Journey Oh yeah, and writer's block on Tagg quest. Any ideas? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 07:30, 11 February 2009 (UTC) No, no brilliant! Wish I'd thought it up . . . Yah, and Fwoggle wants to cure his mom, so . . YES!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 00:37, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Update MTWII and Tagg quest. No, I did not start the otter one yet, but I will. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 05:37, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Update Alert! On The Land of Eternal Ice.-- Verminfate 20:05, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Update MTW2. muahahaha!Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:06, 13 February 2009 (UTC) If you saw that, I'm sorry. That was mean. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:24, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Nothing I asked if you couldn;t kill Lenna, but obviously . . . Aw, forget it. I'm stupid. Update. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:54, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Update MTW2. Have to sweep the florr. Be back soon. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:28, 13 February 2009 (UTC) update, Big one. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:18, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Hi. Can we talk? I'm bored (like always). Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 00:57, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Update. HUGE!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 01:37, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Continue That's what I'd do. Update on Veil's Legacy. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:25, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Basically, Banya adopts the weaselbabe, in her . . . mental state iagining it as her baby otter. Update Emerlis Ligamenta 02:57, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Nononononono!! THey are not dead, but they think they are. Update, VL. I WILL update MTW, terrible as it is. Emerlis Ligamenta 03:10, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Update Martin the Warrior2. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 06:11, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Update on the Shieldmaiden. Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 13:06, 14 February 2009 (UTC) What do you think of the Shieldmaiden story? Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 17:21, 14 February 2009 (UTC) It's Tayna. Erm, where's the Tanya? tell me which chapter. Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 23:49, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Update MTW@. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 05:10, 15 February 2009 (UTC) I have completed Martin the Warrior 2. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 06:25, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Hy, can you check out my four fan-fics, all on my blogs? Leave comments, please! Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 21:15, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Please read User blog:Shieldmaiden/Taggerung Quest User blog:Shieldmaiden/Fenna of Southsward Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:08, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Update taggquest and Fnna of Soths. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:09, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Update Fenna. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 08:46, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Of course I will if you'll read the 2 sentences of my fanfic.--[[User:Coral Wildlough|Coral WildloughGreen Isle]] 01:06, 18 February 2009 (UTC) P.S. Do you know what I'm doing wrong with my signature? It works on my user page. Update! On TLOEI. Verminfate 05:55, 19 February 2009 (UTC) More has been added to my story! Not alot though.--Coral Wildlough Green Isle 00:55, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Hello! Hi! Could you check out my story? It's called 'The Conquest'. I would really appreciate it if you did. And please let me know what you think. Thank you! Wild Doogy Plumm Update! On TLOEI. Verminfate 00:01, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Update! On TLOEI. Verminfate 21:57, 25 February 2009 (UTC) update Tagg Quest Heheh, I can't WAIT!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:44, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Can I use Lenna Wildlough on me new family tree?Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 08:08, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Update! Update on 'The Conquest'. --Wild Doogy Plumm 21:05, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw!! Sure. Do you like my new family tree?Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 04:37, 28 February 2009 (UTC) oops! hey! I just edited my user page and where you signed accidentally got deleted. Would you mind going back and signing again? Thanks! Sorry! Arrowtail Talk to me! 19:16, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Help with old english Okay I'm not that great at it meself but whatever. *You becomes either thou, thee, or thy *With words like would and could add st to the end *With do and other words like that add th to the end *Rephrase the sentences a little Sorry if that didn't help.Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 05:56, 2 March 2009 (UTC) The Update we've all been waiting for Moriel and Treil: Part...Something. --Clockworthy Eulalia! 15:22, 2 March 2009 (UTC) New System Hello, for approximately 1 month our new blogging system for Fan Fiction and Essays has been in place. You are receiving this notification because you have not yet moved your work over to this system. In two weeks, all content not moved over to the blogs will be deleted, with no chance of retrieval. You can learn more about the system at the . Thanks for your cooperation. -- LordTBT Talk! 06:33, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Hey I Like it!! Mariel, any relation to Mariel and Dandin? Yeah, I thought so. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:46, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Could you draw my character Pinedance for me? She has blue eyes, dark brown fur, wears a blue dress with green trim, and carries a sling with apinecone in it. She has netting full of pinecones on her back.Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 01:38, 6 March 2009 (UTC) That's ok. I'm asking every artist I can think of to draw her. I wanna she what she looks like in different styles.Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 01:50, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Update! On TLOEI. Verminfate 06:52, 6 March 2009 (UTC) You have trezpazzed on ze landz of Valkarano! Sprry, wrong talk page! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 17:54, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Nope. No background.Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 05:03, 8 March 2009 (UTC) It's good! I love the eyes!Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 00:44, 9 March 2009 (UTC) You're welcome. KIU! You're inproving! Its just the backgrounds that need work, but hey, last summer my art was awful. REALLY awful. The pics looked like something a six year old would do and I'm not kidding.Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 00:51, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Update Alert! I finally made an update on 'The Conquest'. Sorry it took so long. Let me know what you think please. Thank you so very much. --Wild Doogy Plumm 19:11, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! Update Alert! I made another chapter on 'The Conquest'. Let me what you think. --Wild Doogy Plumm 20:35, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! Hi :) Hey,Ladyamber! I've been on Redwall before.(I'm Actually Fiona Fox!!! I made another user page so I can have more fun!) So,bye.--Denya Swordmaid Okay!! It's all right!!!--Fiona The Traveler Update On 'The Conquest'. Let me know what you think about it. Thanks! --Wild Doogy Plumm 21:50, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! Update! I made an update on 'The Conquest'. Leave me a message please. Thanks! --Wild Doogy Plumm 21:46, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! Pic?? Hey, Lady amber, could u make me a pic of IceBlade the hare??? She is a young girl, who can see into the future, and she has white fur with black tipped ears and paws. Her eyes are ice blue. Thanks! --MERLOCK( The Dragon Rider) 70px | Which is better, elves, dragons, or martin the warrior? 00:47, 30 March 2009 (UTC) There was an update right before you put your sig down. User_Blog:Martin2/The Storm--Martin2 You seek audience with The Hooded One? 01:06, 30 March 2009 (UTC) She's wearing a simple, unadorned light blue dress tied with a light blue ribbon. Once again, thanks!!--MERLOCK( The Dragon Rider) 70px | Which is better, elves, dragons, or martin the warrior? 01:29, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Update On The Storm. User blog:Martin2/The Storm --Martin2 You seek audience with The Hooded One? 02:42, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Update.Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 00:04, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Update On The Storm User blog:Martin2/The Storm --The Hooded One Gaze into Darkness! 00:29, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Update Alert! On TLOEI. --Verminfate 21:20, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Beware of the Darkblades! Update Alert! On the 'The Conquest'. --Wild Doogy Plumm 23:18, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! whoa...what happened to the home page thingy? ok....it looks cool...i think...--ladyamber88 Mossfloweeeeeeeerrr!!! 00:49, 2 April 2009 (UTC) update on The Storm! (Yes I know the update was a while ago.)--The Hooded One Gaze into Darkness! 21:43, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Update.Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 23:31, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Update Alert! On TLOEI. --Verminfate 01:03, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Beware of the Darkblades! (this is Sambrook) your picture has been completed and should be on my art gallery! -Sambrook Update on Waves of Darkness! User blog:Martin2/Waves of Darkness --The Hooded One Gaze into Darkness! 22:31, 3 April 2009 (UTC) A update today!--Laterose Kristy Streambattle Well,if you're going to kill Kristy:Kristy Streambattle,R.I.P!!! You had died because of your creator Lady Amber88!!!!!--Rose If you ask me! I think Sornia. Just because she is not my favorite. Also she is kinda,well: S.T.U.P.I.D!--Rose I pick Streamflower. Don't ask me why. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 23:24, 4 April 2009 (UTC) I made it clear!!! Destiny Riverwake will NOT die!!!!--Rose Uh,Okay. I'll read your fan fic.I've also started writing another chapter.Bye and thanks!Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! Fan Fic Update! Hey,Lady Amber,chapter 2 is posted for Bluestripe,A Name Remembered.Thanks and bye!Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! From,Bluestripe the Wild,future Badger Lord You're Welcome!! Sweet!! No Kristy,no Destiny!!!--Laterose Update! On WOD --The Hooded One Gaze into Darkness! 17:00, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Another Fan Fic Update Chapter 3 is posted.Read and comment,now!Bye!Eulaliiiiaaaaa! from,Bluestripe the Wild Update in WOD --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 00:36, 6 April 2009 (UTC) And on update on TS! --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 00:47, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Update Update on A Princess Becomes A Queen.--[[User:High Rhulain Khera|''High Rhulain Khera]] Well............. Just like McDonald's: I Lovin' It!!!!--[[User:High Rhulain Khera|High Rhulain Khera]] Me Too! I have tons of homework and I not doing it 'till tomorrow!!--[[User:High Rhulain Khera|High Rhulain Khera]] You betcha But I need a description of what she looks like. And do you want a background? Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 16:30, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Update! On TS --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge ''me?]] 22:42, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Update on WOD! --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 01:23, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Update!!!! Update on "A Princess Becomes A Queen".--[[User:High Rhulain Khera|''High Rhulain Khera]] Hmmm You could have Ryan and the vixen get seen by Zassila and the otter clans and the otters try to save them. Kristy could wind up taking a few score Long Patrol fighters with her. And other then that I don't really have any ideas. Sorry. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 14:06, 7 April 2009 (UTC) sig test --[[User:ladyamber88 |ladyamber88 Leave a message, matey, an' I'll respond ASAP!]] 20:45, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ladyamber88 Mossfloweeeeeeeerrr!!! Hurry! Go read Bluestripe,A Name Remembered,quick! From,Bluestripe the Wild,future Badger Lord REMEMBER! Amber,remember the comment on my fan fic about leaving ideas on my page?Please get some of your friends to leave suggestions.(Of course you leave one,too)Thanks and bye!Eulalia! From,Bluestripe the Wild,future Badger Lord Update on TS --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge ''me?]] 21:53, 7 April 2009 (UTC) I'm almost done with your pic. Just have to finish coloring the sea, add grass, and add shading then it'll be done. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 02:00, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Update!!!! Update on "A Princess Becomes A Queen".--[[User:High Rhulain Khera|''Princess Khera Wildlough]] Do it Go to my talk page and give me good suggestions for a fan fic.Chapter 4 of my fan fic is almost done,too.Bye and thanks.Eulaliiiaaaa! From Bluestripe the Wild,future Badger Lord Update!!!! Update on "Tile Wildlough".-[[User:High Rhulain Khera|Princess Khera]] Update again!! You'll see that Tile and her father fight a lot![[User:High Rhulain Khera|Princess Khera]] Fan Fiction Wiki is now off the ground, link on my talk page. Thanks! I founded it. Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 11:36, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Update Update on The Fearless One!--[[User:Sunfire The Fearless|'Sunfire The Fearless']] You added a comment to my page saying a pic you did for me was hideous but I don't think it is. You did a great job! Thanks a bunch! You added a comment to my page about the drawing you did of my character Jadrin Streamrunner saying it was hideous but I think you did a great job on it! Your pic shows both sides of her character at once; the calm, relaxed maid on the outside, while on the inside, she's ready to whoop some vermin butt. That's battle light making her eyes glow as far as I'm concerned. I turned your pic into my avatar for the site. Great work and thanks for doing the pic for me! :) TiriaW 16:15, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I finished your picture! Now I have to find Mom's camara. As for shading, well the only advice I can give is to make some parts darker then others. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 19:17, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I might have added my above message to the wrong page. '''If' I did, could someone delete both the section containing it and this section please? I might have added my above message to the wrong page. If I did could someone delete both the section containing it and this section please? I was half-asleep when I made the earlier post. TiriaW 19:50, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Update Tagg Quest Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 22:52, 9 April 2009 (UTC) *Jurrasic Park Theme* It's an, update, it's an update on The Storm!* --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 23:33, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Hey! Oh, so for Martin2 it's attack of squirrelmaids in bloodwrath but for Shieldmaiden it's breaths hard and faints? Is that fair? --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 00:04, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Oh! I didn't realize the threat that carried. I guess when someone faints they are planning something inexplicably evil! MWHAHAHAHHAHAH *breathes hard and faints* --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 00:11, 10 April 2009 (UTC) If I kill her, you'll faint? That's all? OK!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 00:39, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Update on my stories. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 00:57, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah! Cool, alot of people are agreeing with me! Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 15:13, 10 April 2009 (UTC) i know! soon, we'll have everyone on this site! --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 15:15, 10 April 2009 (UTC) *dances* Yes, I know! Shiieldmaiden gonna have to watch out! Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 15:19, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Update On Bluestripe,A Name Remembered. From Bluestripe the Wild,future Badger Lord Thank You!! Thank you Lady Amber.--Celandine The Brave Update on TS --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 23:15, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Easter Happy Easter! From Bluestripe the Wild,future Badger Lord Histos vos crest! Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 17:14, 12 April 2009 (UTC) It's Russian and it means 'He is risen'. Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 17:34, 12 April 2009 (UTC) And to anyone else I haven't said Happy Easter to, Happy Easter!!! --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 18:19, 12 April 2009 (UTC) You too!! Happy Easter to you too!!--[[User:Sunfire The Fearless|'Sunfire']] Thank You!! Thank you Lady Amber!--[[User:Leanna Swordmaid|'Leanna Swordmaid']] Update on WOD. sorry for the delay. --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 22:56, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks for creating the "Streamrunner" page for me! :) I just wanted to say thanks for creating the "Streamrunner" page for me! -TiriaW Sorry, I meant the talk page. Got mixed up. But it *has* been a big help. -TiriaW Easter?!?! Sorry, but I'm Jewish. Thanks anyway, and happy Easter to YOU! Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 19:42, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Update on TS. --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 22:35, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Another update! --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 04:09, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Happy Easter to you too! Sorry for the late response, went out of town for Holy Week. Anyway, hope your Easter was good :) ---Frentiza Kozdru Do I belong in light or in shadow? 12:55, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Hey! I've done a pic of ye. Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 00:47, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Is good, but was slightly better at the start, I reckon. Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 00:53, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Update Alert! On TLOEI. Or did you already know that? ;) --Verminfate 01:23, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Beware of the Darkblades! Yeah, same here. Oh and in Veil's Legacy, it's Shieldmaiden's turn, but she hasn't done it for a long long time.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 07:22, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Do you mind? Can you go back to my user page and answer the "polls" I had there? I know you already did but I modified it to actual polls now. Thanks!Arrowtail Talk to me! 19:03, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Update On my fan fic.-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 21:11, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Update on The Storm.--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 21:58, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Wuz up? I haven't talked to you in a while.What's up?Got any ideas for a fan fic?I have some of an idea.Here it is:Some redwallers chase a vermin gang down to a swamp where reptiles and toads live.The redwallers go back to the abbey and the swamp dwellers follow them back,trying to conquer Redwall.Can you give me ideas like an event that is HUGE or character ideas.Maybe a couple of storyline events?P;ease help me!-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 18:22, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Ooooh! Although the axe is a bit puny, I'd say this is your best! Well done, mate!Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 02:26, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Giggles? What with the giggling?Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 04:27, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Warning I got a Stanford Achievement Test this week. Won't be updating Fan Fics....heeheehee. I've left a cliffhanger on User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle muahahaha! darn, gotta get off. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 02:20, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Update On 'The Conquest'. Tell me what you think about my new chapter. --Wild Doogy Plumm 03:21, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Haway Braaaaaw! Hey Uodate tagg quest And remember that story I told you I was tinking aout starting? Well, it's here. User blog:Shieldmaiden/The Unsung Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 12:11, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Why aren't you talking to me?! I'm writing more of my fan fic.Sorry I'm not alerting about updates,it's just that so many people want mew to update them.What should I do?-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 02:04, 23 April 2009 (UTC) UPDATE the unsung!!! hah! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:24, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Update- unsung Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:39, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Update- unsung Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 02:59, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Update on The Storm.--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 04:03, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Fan Art When uploading your fan art, please select the "Fan art" option under Licensing. Thanks. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:58, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks For commenting. :) I should be updating it tonight. Glad you like It! ;) Chris Yo, Whassup people? 20:53, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:27, 26 April 2009 (UTC) update on WOD--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 04:50, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Update On User blog:Christain/A Tale of Two Quests! Hope you enjoy it... Chris Yo, Whassup people? 05:01, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 15:39, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Update on ''A Taggerung's Journey''. [[User:Thaila Juskarath Taggerung|'Thaila The Taggerung']] Another update on ''A Taggerung's Journey''. --[[User:Thaila Juskarath Taggerung|'Thaila The Taggerung']] UPdate Unsung Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 19:59, 26 April 2009 (UTC) You can use Wildgale, don't care. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:18, 27 April 2009 (UTC) No, go ahead. It's a last name, not a first, I'm cool with it. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:36, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Update on The Storm--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 22:03, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Update on The Storm, Book 2 Complete!--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 22:11, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Update on The Storm. Don't get your hopes up, the identity of the mysterious beast is not yet known. --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 23:14, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Update! Please inform me about updates on Amber Streamgale! -Blizzard6654 Villian deaths I made a few more villian deaths! -Blizzard6654 Update on WOD--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 03:14, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung This one! Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 01:08, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah Ye see, Eowyn, my role model from LOTR, was a Shieldmaiden (hence the name.) She's also know a the "Lady of the Shield-arm" because it was broken in battle with the Witch-king of Angmar. Did she survive the fight? Well, you can find that out for yourself! Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 01:13, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah- updat eUnsungLady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 01:14, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Hoi update Tagg quest! Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 03:51, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Update Lady Amber The Evil. ''The First High Rhulain''. Corella The Warrior Update Unsung Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 20:17, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Sad News take a look at the top of my userpage, please.--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 03:04, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 04:04, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Update on The Storm! The mystery beast is unveiled!--Martin II Want to race? 23:17, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Update Aos Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 03:59, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Update unsung Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 04:35, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Update unsung ! Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 17:47, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Update Aos nter villain 1 of 2 Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 18:50, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Update on WOD. Finally.--Martin II Want to race? 01:48, 9 May 2009 (UTC) I made an update to "Legend Of The Green Arrow" and moved it to my userblog; the file on my fanfiction page is a backup now. I made an update to "Legend Of The Green Arrow" and moved it to my userblog so other users could comment; the file on my fanfiction page is a backup now. :) --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 05:35, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 17:45, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Gotta catch runaway plot bunnies, then I'll update. I've just gotta catch some runaway plot bunnies, then I'll update, I promise. :) WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 18:18, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 18:23, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Updte tagg Quest Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 00:16, 10 May 2009 (UTC) update WOD--Martin II Want to race? 00:35, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Update! Finally an update on TLOEI! --Verminfate 03:30, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Beware the wrath of Morfelg Bloodskull! Minor update on Legend Of The Green Arrow--WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 17:22, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Re: What's a plot bunny A plot bunny's another term for a fanfic idea. :) Many writers use the term. --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 17:29, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Update On TLOEI. --Verminfate 21:48, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Beware the wrath of Morfelg Bloodskull!